Caffeine and Giggles
by ProfTweety
Summary: BAMDAMMMsters prompt #10, Let it go, already and food fight: Amy, my sweet Amy, started it all. Can you imagine! It's always one of the men but this time it was her. All because she had a case of the giggles and too much caffeine. Crap!


_**Caffeine and Giggles**_

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to _Major Crimes_ ; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

 **A/N:** _BAMDAMMMsters_ prompt # _10_ , Let it go, already and food fight:Amy, my sweet Amy, started it all. Can you imagine?! It's always one of the men but this time it was _her_. All because she had a case of the giggles and too much caffeine. _Crap_!

 **A/N2:** _Enjoy_! Leave a _**review**_ if y'all's feel so inclined; they are ever so lovely to read. **#TodayIsLife**

My team is _finally_ losing it. I don't mean just Lieutenants Flynn and Provenza this time but rather _all_ of them.

Amy, my sweet Amy, started it all. Can you imagine?! It's always one of the men but this time it was _her_. All because she had a case of the giggles and too much caffeine. _Crap_!

Let me start from the beginning because at this point I'm sure I'm getting some form of confused glare. The team got the call yesterday at about 2am; I got it about 2:30am. It was an intense case but one we thought was easily solvable thus we all agreed with Taylor's demand; we'd work straight through to the end. That was _35_ hours ago.

35 hours in the same clothes without a shower before dressing. Amy and I both admitted to taking one before going to bed; however, _none_ of the men had. When will they learn?!

35 hours of grabbing the unhealthiest food on the go and living on coffee. Which brings me back around to Amy and her giggling. It started out as an occasional low, little chuckle. As we moved through the final information I'd added to the White Board, it grew in both intensity and volume. She finally decided she was going to make another pot of coffee for everyone. The _last_ thing she needs is more caffeine! I shook my head and let her go. I pick my battles and that was a losing one.

When she came back in with her mug filled to the brim, announcing there was plenty left, I saw her throw something. She was apparently aiming for Julio but she got Lt Provenza. May she not have to shoot an actual _weapon_ anytime soon!

"I found some whole coffee beans," she laughingly announced as she sat down and tried to swallow the giggles along with the coffee.

"Just eat them and save yourself the trouble of making another pot," Julio _thought_ he whispered to her as he got up to go to the Break Room.

Closing my eyes briefly, I hear Lt Provenza grumbling about something. That's not unusual so I keep them closed.

"Cut it the hell out, Flynn," grabs my attention though. My eyes fly open and I'm looking at Andy who is just giving his usual shrug and smirk. It's the smirk I'm suspicious of now.

Rolling my eyes at them both, I return my attention to the board while realizing that I'm now smiling at Amy's giggles.

"Hey, Lt Flynn, Sir, how about you throw one of those my way? I could use a snack." Julio has figured out what Andy is doing to his partner. He's sneakily shooting raisins at him, one at a time so no one notices. Children, children! They're all mine, as Taylor likes to remind me. Yes, and I'm beyond thrilled they are. Though I am starting to wonder about their sanity right about now.

In my mind, I'm picturing Andy as a child playing a street game of _skullzies_. That is what he's doing with those raisins after all.

As I'm staring right at him, Andy aims for Julio's now-open mouth then immediately throws one at his best friend.

"Flynn, _cut_ the crap," admonishes Lt Provenza which only makes Amy giggle more.

Mike, my usually straight-laced Lt Tao, didn't help matters any when he decided he needed his own snack. A few minutes later, he returned from the Break Room with a freshly popped bag of popcorn. Amy, of course, wanted him to share so Mike threw some to her. Yes, he _threw_ popcorn across the room! My Lt Mike!

That was all it took for Andy to shoot some raisins Amy's way and a few more at Lt Provenza who retaliated by throwing a handful of chocolate candy back at Andy. Yes, the man keeps a drawerful of chocolate. Imagine what he'd be like without the sweets to keep him so _calm_!

Julio decided to state the obvious by loudly proclaiming, "Food fight!"

Amy must've really needed chocolate because she dove, in the midst of another major giggling fit, into Lt Provenza's drawer and grabbed a bunch. Saving some for herself, she threw the rest at Mike and Julio. My Det Sanchez must be starving because he's eating _everything_ that gets close enough to him.

Closing my eyes briefly once more, I remind myself that they've been working 35 hours straight and they're entitled to a few minutes of being loopy and just letting loose. Those few minutes are up right now!

" _Enough_! All of you stop it _right_ now. Let it go, already!" I really wish I wasn't semi-smiling as I was chastising them because Andy pushed his luck with one last raisin being shot at his partner.

"I'm done," he announced with another shrug and smirk.

"Only because you're out," Julio observed, crunching the last of the popcorn Mike had thrown his way.

"I need more coffee," Amy announced between giggles as she rose from her desk.

"Oh no, you don't!" I hadn't realized I'd said that quite as vehemently as I had but I was _very_ determined that Det Sykes not inhale anymore caffeine until she was safely at home. Rather than be offended or worried, she outright cracked up and this time I couldn't help but join her. Momentarily only, of course, since I _am_ the boss.

Andy, it seems, had one raisin left. Actually he picked it off the floor by his desk. Pretending to put it into the trash can, he shot the thing my way. It got stuck in my hair which led to an outright guffaw from Amy.

"Uh oh, Sir, someone's in the doghouse now," Julio snickered.

The look on Andy's face was priceless and I almost snort-laughed but I caught it in time. When I finally got the damn thing out of my hair, I shot it back at my beloved boyfriend with perfect aim. Got him right between the eyes! Serves him right. He should remember I have one hell of an aim!

"And that concludes our moment of levity. Back to wrapping up this case so we can all go home and get some much needed sleep," I say in my best official voice.

An hour later, they were all running out to go home. As I watched them pass me, I realized something. It might've taken them longer to close this case if they hadn't had those few moments of fun.

Pulling my phone out, I text Andy. "You shot a raisin into my hair!"

He replied quickly for someone I assumed was on his way down to the garage already. "I'll wash it for you." He's standing against the wall by the elevators with a smile on his face.

"Now?" I ask somewhat hopefully.

"Yeah," he promises as he hits the button to call the elevator.

"You've got a deal but don't let this become a habit," I agree and admonish simultaneously.

"Throwing raisins, bad; washing hair, good," he whispers with a twinkle in his eye.

What can I say? I just shake my head and let out a quiet snort-laugh as he's wriggling his eyebrows at me. Oh yes, they are all mine and _Andy_ most of all.

[ **The End** ]


End file.
